Fancy you, fancy me
by wontkisswonttell
Summary: Klaus thinks that he doesn't care anymore. Rest of the world is sure of it. But despite the general belief, he still can lo... fancy people. Can he?


Idea of writing this crossed my mind yesterday and it was bothering me so persistently that I had to do it. It's my first story written in English, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know. Reviews will be very welcomed! Enjoy xD

* * *

Fancying Caroline is easy.

It doesn't surprise him because somehow he always expected something like this to happen. Everybody else seems to be surprised by his sudden interest in the blonde vampire cheerleader though. It isn't like any of them could understand it.

Klaus fancies Caroline because she reminds him of his sister. Not that he would ever fancy his sister _(he's a vampire psycho/killer, not a pervert, for god's sake)_.

He doesn't see it at first. When he comes back to Boredom Falls and runs into his precious little _(and very much alive) _doppelganger, he's _so _angry, that he almost does miss how fervently Caroline fights and screams when he's hurting her beloved werewolf boyfriend.

But later, when he's alone and has enough time to think, the similarity suddenly hits him straight into his face. He remembers his sister – how she was all those years ago, when the world was still young, they were also young and most importantly, so very _human_.

Back then, Rebekah, just like Caroline, would fight for him (and Elijah and pretty much their entire family) till the end. She loved them all so much that their well-being laid constantly on her mind.

And she would continue in this even when everything had shattered, broken to pieces.

„_Always and forever."_

Back then, his baby sister used to have so much light in her. She might still have some of it left inside (sometimes, when he glances at her, in these very rare moments, he thinks that he can stilll see a glimpse of it). But while in the past all her goodness and love used to shine as a fire and could keep him warm even when everything else seemed dark and hopeless, now it's nothing more than just a last dying flicker of this once glorious flame.

And Klaus realises perfectly well _(and he's proud of it, thank you very much... except he isn't) _that he's the one responsible. He's the one because of whom Rebekah spent a thousand years running from Mikael (Mikael whom she once loved almost as much as Niklaus himself). And Klaus knows just as well that Mikael was never after Rebekah. It was always _him_. Him and him alone who was hated by his own parents (people who should love and protect him in the first place), despised by those who should stand by his side and being hunted like a wild beast for more than a millenium.

He remembers this everytime when he feels even a slightest shadow of remorse for what he's done to his once _radiant _sister.

Maybe that's one of the reasons why he pushes the dagger in her chest when she defies _(dares to defy!) _him. Maybe it's because of her similarity to Rebekah that he orders Tyler to bite Caroline. Maybe it isn't. Who knows? _(Klaus doesn't and he doesn't care… not really)._

Everytime when he looks at Caroline, he remembers his sister. Caroline is extremely young, loyal to her friends and willing to suffer, fight and maybe even die for them, if necessary. She shines like a beacon standing nearby a dark stormy sea and he knows that she might lead him back to light if she wanted to _(and if he let her to do so)_.

_"You're full of light."_

But she doesn't. She rejects his advances, pushes him away, refuses his clumsy courting and yet he can't find the strenght in himself to punish her for it.

On the other hand, Klaus, being Klaus, isn't very happy about it. Sometimes he pushes back, sometimes he retaliates. Sometimes he just lets it go unnoticed. Those are the moments when he is at his most vulnerable.

It doesn't surprise him, however. Just as he can't talk _(be) _with Rebekah anymore, he can't love Caroline. And neither she can love him back.

It's ironic and it makes him smile tiredly while he's staring outside the windows in hotels _(houses of people he killed) _and he's watching the sun and the moon, so similar and yet so different at the same time.

Fancying Caroline is easy. Loving Caroline (and her loving him back) is impossible… just as much as loving Rebekah (and her loving him back). Rebekah used to love him but he destroyed her love, her light and her life with it.

Caroline doesn't want to be with him and some part of him doesn't want it too because her being with him would also mean her loosing her love, her light and…

Him destroying her life.

Just like before.


End file.
